Moshi Moshi Mochi
by crankyhermit
Summary: Fuu learns how to make really tasty mochi. Takes place after the end of the series.


Written for Remix Redux 2007. Remix of _Crossroads_ by Oyce.

* * *

Moshi Moshi Mochi ("In the Pink" Blues Remix)

**How to Make Really Tasty Mochi**

_First of all, you need to break your heart. You can have it broken for you if you want, because breaking your own heart is _hard_, but something you make yourself will always be better. It just is.__  
_

_ Also, you should be really, really hungry._

- - - - -

October 28th, cool and windy.  
Selling mochi is so fun. It's better than when I worked at the teahouse, because I don't need to run around getting tea and snacks for customers, I just wrap up the mochi and smile, and Fumiko-san is very kind when I get confused about how much each type of mochi costs, and what their names mean. She also let me try all the types of mochi she had for sale, and when I said something was really good, she would let me have some more.

Most of the customers were very nice when Fumiko-san told them it was my first day there. But some annoying creeps came and kept bothering me, and they didn't even buy anything. Luckily, a cute young man came and got the police to chase them away. Jin and Mugen would have killed them and trashed the place. That would be really bad. Shuuichi-kun stayed to chat with me for a while afterwards. He thought Momo was very cute.

I think I ate too much mochi today, but Fumiko-san's mochi are all so tasty! I'm not sure if I managed to sell enough to pay for all the mochi I ate, but Fumiko-san laughed and said not to worry, that just meant I would know about all the different types of mochi she sells. But I think I need to try all the different types of mochi again tomorrow, because I don't remember all of them. They are all really tasty, though. I must work harder so that Fumiko-san can make lots of money and keep selling mochi.

Fumiko-san gave me a little room of my own, with a lamp and futon. I nearly sat on Momo when Momo went to sleep in the middle of my futon under my blanket. Silly Momo!

It's kind of quiet.

_- - - - - _

_You need to soak the glutinous rice in water overnight before cooking it. Don't let Momo drink the water! Oh, and don't let Momo bathe in it either._

_- - - - -_

The squealing teahouse waitress spun around as her obi unravelled, and fell over Mugen's table, spilling his ramen. "What kind of stupid play is this?" he snarled, stepping over the startled woman, and beat up the trio of hoodlums responsible. It made him feel a little better, especially when the grateful waitress brought him another bowl of ramen and a big plate of dango, and sat with him as he ate, ignoring the other customers calling for tea.

However, she threw the cooled pot of tea in his face and flounced off when he suggested that even if she was a little flat-chested, she could also thank him with her body.

_- - - - -_

_Fumiko-san's back is hurting again. Ask Fumiko-san to go and rest -- say you're cold and you are scared you will hit her accidentally. Turn and wet the rice, and pound it some more._

_It's harder to do alone, though._

_- - - - -_

December 12th, very, very cold.  
Stupid Momo ran away today, just when I was feeling so happy. I'm not going to care about stupid Momo! Fumiko-san cooked me some chikara udon and told me not to worry about Momo. It was very good.

I won't let Fumiko-san be disappointed that she decided to leave the mochi stand to me. I must work very hard and make sure I pound the mochi properly -- it was lumpy again today. Stupid Momo can go and be cold and hungry like stupid Jin and Mugen, wherever they are, see if I care! Fumiko-san is going to teach me how to make oshiruko tomorrow.

_- - - - -_

_Kick the wall. Cry a little. Pound the mochi._

_Wait, why is the mochi pink? The stupid baker down the street is going to laugh at you again. Like his sweet buns are always exactly the same. Well, they are, but he's still mean!_

_Hope Shuuichi-kun doesn't come to buy mochi today._

_- - - - -_

_Green buds swell; ume trees weep white petals -- winter is dying. Spring slipped in unnoticed, brings -- an end to huddling for warmth. Fuck Spring. anonymous graffiti found on a wall at Shoganji Temple_

Jin looked up from the shogi board as something small and brown flashed overhead. A herd of heedless laughing children bowled over the board as they rushed after it.

Their grandfather sighed and handed over two mon. "Want another round?"

Jin tucked away the silver and looked up; the sky was clear. "No, it is time for me to move on."

_- - - - -_

_Add a pinch of salt -- tears are unhygienic!_

_Rearrange the jars and bottles. Try to remember where you put everything. Kick the wall and see what falls into the mochi. Pound the mochi._

_It's green. Try again._

_- - - - -_

Under the tree, there was a square white leaf with something pink and sticky stuck on one corner. It was not food, but it smelled tasty, and the smell said, "Momo," soft hands, a lot of other things that were not food but were very tasty nonetheless, and a warm nest that moved too much.

_- - - - -_

_The stuff that fell into the mochi and made it pink has run out. You should have asked Fumiko-san about it first before making so much green, yellow and purple mochi! Ask Fumiko-san to buy some more. All this pounding is going to make you look like a gorilla. Not that Fumiko-san looks like a gorilla! She's just very strong!_

_- - - - -_

March 5th, rain  
The pink mochi is selling very well. I'm going to hire some more people to help out -- Yoshi and Ryo can't keep up with the deliveries any more, and Mitsuki-chan said that if she got pinched again because she couldn't keep her eyes on all the customers, she would quit, even if she never got to eat mochi again.

Shuuichi-kun came to buy mochi again. We went for a walk and he treated me to grilled eel, gyoza, takoyaki, soba and taiyaki. Afterwards, he helped Fumiko-san make some new fliers for the mochi stand -- Fuu's delicious pink mochi!

Fumiko-san says she's very proud of me, but I think she secretly likes the green mochi better.

I saw someone who looks like Mugen today, but he isn't as smelly. I wonder what Mugen is doing.

_- - - - -_

_Pound the mochi. Put down pestle to catch Momo. Squeal and cuddle Momo, and then remember that you are angry with Momo and give Momo to Fumiko-san. Tell her not to give Momo any of the pink mochi! Pound the mochi._

_Wait, was that Mugen walking outside? Where did he go? Pound the mochi. Look out for Mugen. Pound the mochi. Take it out -- oh no, why is it so dry? Add water and pound it some more. Throw away the lumpy wet mash and start again._

_- - - - -_

Jin looked on in refined disdain as Mugen snatched away the flier, and not coincidentally, the neatly wrapped little packet of mochi accompanying it. The little brat from whose grubby hands Mugen had grabbed the mochi screamed. The brat's mother started to protest, took a close look at Mugen, and hurried away, dragging her squalling child.

"Ha, hi, hu, hu -- Fuu! Fuu's ... teli .. delicious mochi!" Mugen pronounced truimphantly. He scrawled a circle around 'Fuu'. "We must be getting closer." He unwrapped the mochi.

Jin pointed down the street at a very large and pink sign where a small crowd of people were queueing in something approximating order. He took a mochi from Mugen's spoils.

"Hey, get your own!"

_- - - - -_

_Ignore stupid Jin and Mugen sitting outside. What are they doing here? Pound the mochi. See, that lumpy place in the mochi looks like Mugen's hair. And those two depressions are Jin's spectacles. Pound some more._

_Mmm. This is very good mochi. Don't eat all of it!_

_- - - - -_

"You said that this man, Jin, wasn't in the kitchen when the fire started?"

"I don't know how he did it, but I'm certain it was arson! Someone saw him talking with that mochi-seller down the street before he came here looking for work, and she's never liked me! Look, he just came out of her shop! Quick, arrest them, officer!"

"He just knocked over the main display."

"It must be an act! Arrest them!"

_- - - - -_

_Now that you have perfected your technique for making tasty pink mochi, it is time to delegate the work!_

_Ok. Maybe it's not such a good idea to let Jin near the mochi. Make a list of the things Mugen broke and send Yoshi to buy replacements._

_- - - - -_

It was a quiet night at the brothel. Mariko leaned closer, her chins and bosoms heaving, and panted in Mugen's ear, "How about some more sake?" Mugen leaned further away and toppled over. Suzu giggled shrilly as she hoisted his foot onto her lap and tickled his sole.

"Stop! No! Let go!"

Jin pitilessly ignored the twin threats to Mugen's virtue. He had come to seek lodging later than Mugen but learned sooner to keep safely out of their reach. For now, Jin had found a moderately comfortable perch on the roof outside and was practising molding little irregular polyhedrons from a fistful of wet clay.

"Stop it, it hurts, ow, ow ow! Get away from me!"

- - - - -

_Remind Jin to smile at the customers. He's scaring them away again. Buy more rice -- make Mugen stop throwing rice at people! Get more futons from Fumiko-san. Find someplace to put them ... Ok, they just barely fit in your room._

_Mitsuki-chan and Hana-chan look very impressed. Don't ask what they're thinking. Make more mochi._

- - - - -

April 22nd, clear, sunny  
It's a very nice day. The sakura is all in bloom and sakura mochi is also selling well. I went to buy more supplies, and stopped for lunch. I had gyudon and kitsune udon, and bought some onigiri to eat on my way back. Mitsuki-chan said Shuuichi-kun came by while I was out. He bought the last box of green mochi, and then Mugen went and said or did something, and Shuuchi-kun dropped the box and ran away.

I'll miss chatting with him. Mugen and Jin are eating the box of green mochi he dropped.

**end**


End file.
